West Indian cricket team in Australia in 1968–69
The West Indies cricket team toured Australia in the 1968-69 season and played a five-match Test series against Australia. Australia won the series 3-1 with one match drawn. Test series summary First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 296 (95 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = RB Kanhai 94 | wickets-team1-inns1 = AN Connolly 4/60 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 284 (98.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = IM Chappell 117 (263) | wickets-team2-inns1 = LR Gibbs 5/88 (39.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 353 (87 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = CH Lloyd 129 (222) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JW Gleeson 5/122 (33 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 240 (88.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = IM Chappell 50 | wickets-team2-inns2 = GS Sobers 6/73 (33.6 overs) | result = West Indies won by 125 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Brisbane | umpires = CJ Egar and LP Rowan | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 9 December was taken as a rest day.'' *''The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 200 (73 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = RC Fredericks 76 (226) | wickets-team1-inns1 = GD McKenzie 8/71 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 510 (136.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = WM Lawry 205 (416) | wickets-team2-inns1 = GS Sobers 4/97 (33.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 280 (98.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = SM Nurse 74 (192) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JW Gleeson 5/61 (26.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Australia won by an innings and 30 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = CJ Egar and LP Rowan | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = 29 December was taken as a rest day.'' *''The match was scheduled for five days but completed in four. | notes = CA Davis, RM Edwards and RC Fredericks (all WIN) made their Test debuts. }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 264 (75.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = CH Lloyd 50 (61) | wickets-team1-inns1 = GD McKenzie 4/85 (22.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 547 (121.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = KD Walters 118 (185) | wickets-team2-inns1 = WW Hall 3/113 (26 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 324 (93 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = BF Butcher 101 (233) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JW Gleeson 4/91 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 42/0 (8 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = KR Stackpole 21* (31) AP Sheahan 21* (33) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Australia won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = CJ Egar and LP Rowan | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 6 January was taken as a rest day. | notes = }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 276 (65.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = GS Sobers 110 | wickets-team1-inns1 = EW Freeman 4/52 (10.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 533 (126.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = KD Walters 110 | wickets-team2-inns1 = LR Gibbs 4/145 (43 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 616 (137.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = BF Butcher 118 | wickets-team1-inns2 = AN Connolly 5/122 (34 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 339/9 (84 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = IM Chappell 96 | wickets-team2-inns2 = CC Griffith 2/73 (19 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = CJ Egar and LP Rowan | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 26 January was taken as a rest day. | notes = }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 619 (152.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = KD Walters 242 (412) | wickets-team1-inns1 = WW Hall 3/157 (35.7 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 279 (76.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = MC Carew 64 (94) | wickets-team2-inns1 = AN Connolly 4/61 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 394/8d (92 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = IR Redpath 132 (277) | wickets-team1-inns2 = GS Sobers 3/117 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 352 (64.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = SM Nurse 137 (204) | wickets-team2-inns2 = JW Gleeson 3/84 (15.2 overs) | result = Australia won by 382 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = CJ Egar and LP Rowan | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = 17 February was taken as a rest day. | notes = }} External sources * CricketArchive – tour summaries Annual reviews * Playfair Cricket Annual 1969 * Wisden Cricketers' Almanack 1970 Further reading * Bill Frindall, The Wisden Book of Test Cricket 1877-1978, Wisden, 1979 * Chris Harte, A History of Australian Cricket, Andre Deutsch, 1993 * Ray Robinson, On Top Down Under, Cassell, 1975 * Phil Tresidder, Captains on a See-saw: The West Indies Tour of Australia, 1968-69, Souvenir, 1969 * R.S. Whitington, Fours Galore: The West Indians and Their Tour of Australia, 1968-69, Cassell, 1969 Category:1968 in Australian cricket Category:1968 in West Indian cricket Category:1969 in Australian cricket Category:1969 in West Indian cricket Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1945–46 to 1969–70 Category:International cricket competitions from 1960–61 to 1970 1968-69